


And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°6 : « Prise de conscience »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] [6]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (Young) Ben Mendelsohn is God, (Young) Mads Mikkelsen is God, Drunk Galen Erso, Drunk Orson Krennic, Fluff, Krennso, M/M, One Shot, Republic Futures Program, Rogue One: Catalyst Spoilers, Tell him everything Galen, They're just so cuuuuuute, Young Galen Erso, Young Orson Krennic, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Galen Erso, passablement ivre, découvrit qu'il éprouvait des sentiments amoureux pour Orson Krennic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, on va continuer sur notre lancée « Krennso version jeune », parce que je suis tombée sur des photos de Ben Mendelsohn et de Mads Mikkelsen lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et OMG j'en suis toute chamboulée de leur charme o.o'

Orson Krennic était connu pour son goût de la fête et des beuveries. Galen Erso s'était laissé entraîner par son meilleur ami dans cet univers qui lui était alors inconnu... mais ils avaient commencé doucement, se contentant pour cette « première fois » d'une soirée juste entre eux deux et quelques bouteilles d'alcool.

Orson était désormais complètement cuit, et était avachi dans le canapé, ses grands yeux bleu pâle fermés, un petit rictus dessiné sur ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient passé une agréable petite soirée, entre alcool, canapé, jeux vidéos et fous rires. Et Galen avait vraiment apprécié de se détendre de la sorte, pour la première fois, surtout en ayant Orson pour unique compagnie, et non un troupeau de fêtards bruyants.

L'alcool avait aussi fait son effet sur Galen, affalé lui aussi sur le canapé, dans une position un peu complexe mais plutôt confortable. Son regard se posa sur Orson et une révélation le percuta de plein fouet.

Mais cette fois, nulle révélation scientifique. Galen Erso venait de se rendre compte à quel point il aimait Orson Krennic. Et c'était la chose la plus perturbante qui lui ait jamais traversé l'esprit.

Il aimait cette bonne humeur parfois entrecoupée de passages plus sérieux. Il aimait ces petites attentions qu'Orson avait souvent à son égard, et que Galen était bien en peine de lui rendre de la même façon. Il aimait ces grands yeux pâles brillant de malice et d'intelligence. Il aimait ces sourires charmeurs ou bien alors complices. Il aimait ces bras forts qui s'enroulaient parfois autour de ses épaules, lorsque Galen était troublé et qu'Orson le réconfortait. Il aimait ces conversations intellectuellement stimulantes, ces promenades silencieuses et songeuses dans le parc, ou ces soirées rien que tous les deux. Et, surtout, il appréciait le soutien sans faille d'Orson – toujours là pour lui, toujours là dans les bons moments ou dans les pires.

Ce lot de réalisations plongea Galen dans la tourmente la plus parfaite. Il avait peur d'en parler, il avait peur du rejet, il avait peur de ne plus partager cette relation extraordinaire.

Orson posa son regard, rendu trouble par l'ivresse, sur son meilleur ami, et il lui sourit. Un sourire, rien que comme ça, gratuit. Sa main se posa sur celle de Galen, douce, chaude... et Orson succomba au sommeil.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour la petite dose de fluff de la semaine, du point de vue de Galen pour une fois x') DIS-LUI, DIS-LUI ! Je pense pas que Galen se prendrait un vent, personnellement xD


End file.
